Aunque no me veas
by Misaki-Fuyu-Hashimoto-0132
Summary: Atsuya se a decidido a expresarle a su hermano todo aquello que nunca le dijo...Aunque este no pueda escucharlo.


_**Aunque no me veas.**_

Hay cosas cosas que nunca te eh dicho…Y es que tal vez mi orgullo no me lo permitió. Pero ahora te lo diré, y se que no podrás escucharme…Pero créeme necesito expresar esto…Por que si no mi alma jamás será libre…Lamento mucho todo….Pero agradezco todos esos recuerdos….

Que juntos una vez creamos…Me proporcionaste mis últimos partidos…Aun cuando yo no estaba…Pero eso te hizo daño en el interior…Te hizo dependiente…

Creí que mi presencia en ti….Aliviaría el dolor…Que mataría la soledad….

Pero realmente….

Solo empeoro todo…

Lo siento mucho…

Shirou….

Pero necesito expresarte…..

Que…

Aunque no me veas….

Yo siempre estaré ahí.

Cuidándote, queriéndote, apoyándote.

Aunque pienses que estas solo, créeme cuando lo digo.

Ahí estoy.

Cuando te hagan sentir que a nadie le importas….

Es mentira….

A alguien le importas.

A mi me importas…

Yo te apoyare en las buenas y malas….

Es las ideas inteligentes o tontas…

Te protegeré aunque no lo necesites.

Te escuchare aunque se que tu no a mi.

Me importas….

Por que eres mi familia.

Mi hermano….

Jamás quise que esto ocurriera.

Desearía volver al pasado….

Y cambiar la historia…

Para estar juntos como familia…

Pero la verdad es que….Si cambiase algo…Tú no hubieses formado parte de lo que hoy has conocido.

Algo tan maravilloso, la verdadera amistad….

Tú verdadero yo…

Tu verdadera fuerza.

Aún estamos juntos…

Unidos por estos lazos invisibles. Que nos conectan en el alma, juntos aunque separados por una gran distancia.

Y solo me queda agradecerte….

Por ser….

Aquello que tal vez no merecí…

Por estar ahí para mí…

Por cuidarme…

Apoyarme…

Por soportar mis caprichos…

Mis malhumores…

Por todo…

Por esos pequeños detalles que no parecían importantes a la vista…

Pero que ahora noto su falta, extraño reír, jugar un partido contigo….

Me sentí solo, hasta que me di cuenta…

Que aun seguíamos juntos…

Y entendí que ahora me toca a mi, ser quien te cuide y este ahí para ti.

Estoy orgulloso, y espero que si me vieras, si vieras lo mucho que eh crecido como persona….Lo mucho que eh aprendido….También estés orgulloso de mi….

Y recuerdo ese día…Me costo decir adiós….Pero estuve feliz de que…

Al fin lo hallas comprendido…Que hallas comprendido que no tienes que ser perfecto para ser fuerte….Que ya era tiempo de dejarme ir….

Mira a tu alrededor…

Tu lograste llegar tan lejos….

Y aunque no me veas estoy presente viendo cada partido…

Soy tu fan numero 1, aunque me gustaría que tu fueras también el mío, como antes...

Y ten por seguro que…

Cuando estés triste, con mis alas te envolveré y cuidare de ti…

Y cada lágrima que caiga…No será en vano…

Te lo prometo…

Nada será en vano.

El camino es difícil, no mentiré, también será doloroso…Pero mientras te levantes y continúes….Todo estará bien.

Ellos te están apoyando…Yo te estoy apoyando.

Y has llegado lejos así que ahora no te eches atrás, levanta la cabeza….Y sigue avanzando.

Recuerda… Que… Mi pasión…

No….

Nuestra pasión….

Por el futbol…

Sigue viva…

Vive en ti…

Y ese fuego que a nacido en tu interior no se apagara…

Lo prometo…Seré el encargado de protegerlo…

Aunque no me veas….

Ahí estoy…

En tu corazón…

Gracias….Por todo….Pero ahora….

Vive tu vida…

Nadie va a arrebatártela…

Sonríe, la vida es una y puede irse en un instante…

Créeme, ambos lo sabemos…

Yo lo se….

Hay tantas cosas que no pude decirte…Tantas cosas que no pude hacer….

Lo siento si algún día te hice sentir mal…

Shirou….

Pero ahora…Recuerda esto:

Estoy presente siempre….En tu corazón….

En cada recuerdo de la niñez.

Siempre estuve ahí…

Y siempre estaré ahí

Aun cuando no me veas….

Pero…

Quiero pedirte algo….

Mi último deseo egoísta…

No me olvides….

Protege mi recuerdo….

Cuídate…

Te extraño….

Hasta siempre….Hermano…Te quiere…Para toda la eternidad…

Atsuya.

Fin.

Ok, no se si quedo muy bien o no, pero esperes que les gustes.


End file.
